A Little Thief's First Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's a few months after Constantine adopted his little thief Sneaker, so he is trying to make her first Christmas special involving fun, antics and family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know it's not December but seasons be dangde lol, as I felt like writing this as I love writing about Constantine and his little thief Sneaker, you know?**

 **It's set the first year when Constantine first adopted his little thief and it is December meaning Christmas, plus it is Sneaker's first Christmas ever so Constantine wants to make it special for her.**

* * *

"Alright it's snowing just like in Siberia!" a voice said.

It belonged to Sneaker Bad Frog newly adopted tadpole to Constantine who was the world's most dangerous frog and master thief of all time but she'd been a happy little accident that happened the last time he'd visited Siberia a few months ago, so was still getting used to being a father let alone an unique one.

"Sneaker, you up yet?" Constantine said as he was up

"Yep dad, but it's snowing which is awesome!" Sneaker said making the master thief smile, because it was Dece,ber meaning Christmas was coming Pkus it was Sneaker's first one ever, from what she'd told him so he wanted to make it special as she was his little thief.

"Yes it is and you can have fun throwing snowballs at your uncles, like I showed you." Constantine said, hearing her giggle at that revealing baby teeth.

Right now they were having breakfast, but Sneaker was fired up because she was gonna have a good day with her cousins as she was still bonding with them, but she and Yoko were good friends already eating up making Constantine chuckle, because like any kid Sneaker wanted to play in the snow.

"Whia Tne snow's not going anywhere, so don't rush." he said seeing her nod.

After breakfast, they left their apartment home but Constantine was dropping Sneaker off at Kermit's house since that was where the other kids were but Kermit saw his mischievous cousin quiet which was weird.

"You want some coffee, Constant?" he asked while they were in the kitchen.

"Yep but worried, because it's my little thief's first Christmas you know?" Constantine said.

"Oh boy, but we can help you know?" Kermit said seeing him nod.

"She was very excited waking up and seeing the snow, so this is big deal." Constantine said.

Kermit understood, as this time of year made parents a little nuts, when it came to buying gifts for kids, so could help his cousin out, seeing snowballs hit the window making Constantine chuckle hysterically.

"So how do I start the holidays rolling, you know?" Constantine adked, making Kermit realise his cousin was new to Christmas like Sneaker.

"You need decorations, and a Christmas tree for putting gifts under to open on Christmas morning." Kermit said seeing the master thief nod taking notes..

* * *

"Wow you never heard of Santa, who brings kids around the world toys, even to kids like us?" Sora asked.

Sneaker and her cousins were outside in the snow playing all kinds of games, letting their imaginations run nuts and right now Tney were talking about Christmas stuff, which made Sneaker curious because when living in the shelter for the first five years of her life, she'd never had Christmas.

"Nope, we never had Christmas at the shelter but it's okay now." Sneaker said as Yoko was the only one who knew Sneaker had been adopted by Constantine so kept it secret, unless Sneaker wanted to bring it up.

"We'll he leaves gifts under the Christmas tree, but this time of year is fun, you'll see." Zeus said seeing Kermit there telling them to come in since it was too cold for them to stay out too long, plus he'd made cocoa.

The kids were going inside, but Yoko noticed Sneaker was quiet and guessed she was in deep thought, which was like circle time at kindergarten guessing she was thinking about the holidays and her dad.

"You're not the only one learning about the holidays, because your dad is learning about them too." Kermit told Sneaker making her nod imagining what her dad was doing right now giggling.

"What's so funny, Sneaker?" Yoko asked her.

"Oh just imagining, what my dad is doing hehe." Sneaker replied.

Kermit sighed, knowing how his mischievous niece looked up to Constantine with awe and respect, so guessed there was some warmth in his cousin's frozen heart thanks to Sneaker which was good.


	2. Bringing Holiday Spirit Home

Constantine chuckled as he had just cut down a perfect tree in the forest park with a chainsaw, as he didn't like buying a tree at the place or at a tree lot knowing Kermit would blow a fuse which to him was a bonus, chuckling putting it on the roof of his car leaving.

He hoped that Sneaker was having fun at Kermit's house because he wanted to make it the best Christmas ever going to the apartment building he and Sneaker lived in, surprising the security guard whom was used to the master thief's antics by now.

"It's for your apartment and kid, right?" he asked him.

"Yes, Sneaker is very excited, like all kids this time of year." Constantine told him pushing the cart with the tree into the elevator sighing.

After getting out of the elevator, he brought it into the apartment plus he had asked his parents from Russia to send decorations over, making him smile a little.

"I should wait, until Sneaker gets home to decorate." Constantine told himself.

He then was going to pick Sneaker up from his cousin's house seeing her hug him, which made this strange but warm feeling inside making Kermit chuckle making Sneaker worry, in case her dad was sick.

"No he's not sick, it's just the spirit of the season which is good." Kermit said.

"We should get going, as we have a tree to decorate." Constantine told to her, making Sneaker excited but was going home making Kermit chuckle seeing Yoko there after cleaning up her toys from when she and Sneaker had been playing in her room.

"Is Sneaker okay, dad?" she asked him.

"Yep, uncle Constantine just picked her up." Kermit told her.

She couldn't wait to hear from Sneaker about what she and her dad had done, like decorate the tree making Kermit understand since they had their own tree to decorate, making him smile at how much Yoko cared about Sneaker since she was her favourite cousin.

* * *

Sneaker was impressed by the tree her dad had cut down in the forest park using a chainsaw, plus was in awe of the decorations that had came from her grandparents in Russia making Constantine chuckle because it was cute knowing how his little thief looked up to him, plus already had some gifts stored for her.

"This is gonna be fun, you know?" Sneaker said, wearing tinsel around her neck like a boa scarf makijg Constantine chuckle, making Constantine chuckle at her antics.

"Yes it will be my little thief, as I want to make the holidays special." he said seeing Sneaker get it.

She just hoped that nothing would ruin it, because her dad was trying really hard to make it special for her making her smirk as they were having fun plus was holding the star in her webbed hands, making Constantine chuckle

"Yeah, we need to put that on the top of the tree." he told her.

She was putting it on top of the tree, but it was sweet feeling that feeling again that Kermit had told them about but was seeing the living room filled with holiday spirit.


	3. Being With Her Cousins

But somebody was not happy to celebrate Christmas, and it was the so called Phantom of the Muppets because Deadly was unsure how people and Muppets could celebrate such a weird holiday, but knew Constantine and his little thief were beginning to celebrate Christmas, but he loved Halloween more which was mischief and magic frowning hearing carols and roaring which frightened the Carol singers, as Deadly chuckled

He was like this every year, when Christmas came to town but none of the others knew why, not even Constantine but it was because he might have a frozen heart, delighting in mischief.

"Stupid songs, as this is a stupid holiday, all happy and bright, yuck!" Deadly said sticking out his tongue but something caught his nose, the smell of fruitcake which he loved, swiping the package before it could be posted.

He used his magic to change a wreath, making it Halloween colours, chuckling but going back to Dudley but he was wondering what Deadly was up to unaware that he was planning to ruin the holidays.

He knew nothing could wreck Christmas, not even Deadly so just let him because unlike Deadly, he loved this time of year being a snow dragon, cuddling Gloria Stefan his pet penguin looking at photos of him and Deadly this time of year, when they were kids guessing what the root of Deadly's frozen heart was.

* * *

The Muppet Kids were at the studio, as the adults were bringing down the Christmas tree, so they were helping by making ornaments but talking about the holidays, and what they loved about them plus Sneaker was listening while making a special ornament for her dad, impressing Yooko.

"Spasibo, as it is my first Christmas here, but I like it already." Sneaker told them.

"That's great plus you gotta write Santa, to tell him what to bring you for Christmas." Zeus said to her, making Sneaker unsure because this was her first ever Christmas, so was trying to get into the holiday spirit.

"You've got the holiday spirit alright, despite it being your first Christmas as Christmas is about giving but also about family, and friends." Sora explained hearing R.J chuckle at the female eaglet.

"You sound like your dad, when he's going on and on about stuff like that manners thing, or American History day on the Fourth of July." Zeus added.

"Whoa, whoa, Sora's not like her dad, as he's an adult and had all his fun." Sneaker said making Sora smile.

"Yeah my dad does get grumpy, but zJanice calms him, with her cuddles." Sora replied.

Recently Sam had married Janice, but Sora was still not used to having a mom which was evident from the ornament Sora had made plus Sneaker wondered where Jareth was.

"Right here, but was helping uncle Dudley but he said my dad is not a fan of Christmas, plus he tried to turn Dudley's decorations into Halloween ones but he'll learn soon." the dragon boy said.

"We should keep this a secret, just in case Pkus we shoukd just let the adults handle Deadly, as it's nothing kids like us can handle." Yoko said seeing Sora nod.

They then saw Constantine there, as Sneaker tackle hugged him making her cousins giggle because it was cute knowing how much their favourite cousin loved her dad.

"It's fine, besides I have to go to gulag, help with things but I'll be back." he told Sneaker seeing her nod going to play making him wipe something from his eye which Kermit was surprised .

"You really do love your little thief, but you'll be back in no time since the gulag would fall apart, without you and Nadya keeping things going." he said.

"I am gonna miss Sneaker while I'm with the comrades and it's her first Christmas." Constantine told him, seeing Kermit get it.

"You can use Skype, to talk to Sneaker before bed, as she woukd love that, along with you." Kermit said seeing Constantine nod but hoped Sneaker woukd be alright, while he was gone helping the gulag.


	4. Helping A Friend Out

"I don't get it uncle, why doesn't my dad like the holidays, since Christmas can have mischief and magic just like Halloween?" Jareth said to Dudley while decorating the Christmas tree at Dudley and Piggy's house seeing Suki and Sumi helping.

"It's not his fault Jareth, he has a frozen heart, which needs to be thawed before he can learn to enjoy the holidays, since Christmas is also about love." Dudley explained to his nephew making him curious.

"Maybe if I figure out what froze my dad's heart, maybe I can thaw it." Jareth said.

"You can try, as I've been trying for a long while." Dudley said, hearing commotion from Deadly's secret workshop where he practised magic, and brewed potions making Jareth worry.

"He must be brewing a pition, or trying an new spell but it doesn't seem to be going well." Jareth said seeing Dudley agree.

The young dragon boy was going to his room, because he was making holiday cards for his Cousibs especially Sneaker, as it was her first Christmas Pkus she was awesome, making his blue scaled and skinned cheeks go pink but the young dragon boy decided to make one for his father, even if he didn't get the holidays like everybody else.

He was singing to himself, unaware Deadly was going to his own room but hearing Jareth made him curious, peeking into his son's room seeing Jareth's room warm but this strange, sweet aura was coming from it which made him confused shaking it off, leaving his son's room unaware Dudley had seen.

"Maybe Jareth can thaw the phantom ice that froze Deadly's warm heart." he murmured.

He knew that Deadly cared about Jareth since the night he'd found him on their doorstep as a baby dragon and had adopted him, as his little phantom so was leaving Deadly be for now

* * *

Sneaker giggled while rough housing with her dad, since having cookies had riled the mischievous female tadpole up quite a bit, so she loved playing with her dad like with her cousins as he was back from gulag which made her happy, since she'd been staying at Kermit's as he was her uncle and Yoko was her favourite cousin, so hadn't minded being there.

She remembered what Zeus had to,d her, about writing a letter to Santa or writing an e-mail in case she was on the Naughty list since Robin had explained this, making Constantine get it, after noticing her anxious look that was all over her face.

"I'm sure the big guy, in the red suit will cut you slack, you know?" he said seeing Sneaker grin.

"I guess I can try, since my cousins are probably writing or written theirs already." Sneaker told him.

"Atta girl, since your uncles are starting to ask." Constantine said, ruffling her shoulder length lime green hair seeing her go to her room which was where she came up with her best plans.

She was sitting at her desk, with a pen in her webbed hand and a long piece of paper but had ideas, especially since her dad had told her that Santa had never brought gifts to her uncle's at gulag, but also asked Santa to bring her dad something awesome.

After finishing writing, she put it in an envelope, and wrote the address that Yoko had told her, but going to the mailbox putting it in, hoping Santa woukd get it.

"Sending your letter to Santa, eh?" she heard a voice say seeing Jareth there.

"Yes, but you alright, as you look cold?" Sneaker said hugging I'm.

"I'm good, now you're here." Jareth replied.

He was telling her what her Dudley had told him, about his dad having a frozen heart making Sneaker get it, because her dad had been like that, until she'd came into his life impressing the young dragon boy.

"You think, I can thaw my dad's frozen heart?" Jareth asked, seeing Sneaker nod.

"You care about him, right?" Sneaker said seeing him nod.

"You're a grits, Sneaker!" Jareth said hugging her making her giggle.


End file.
